A Perfect Sonnet
by Tha Black
Summary: Bellatrix ensaiara os passos, mas não se preparara para receber as palmas.


**N/T:** Ficlet escrita para **II Challenge de Songfics Dramáticas** e para o **II Challenge de Ficlets Dramáticas**. Songfic com a música "A Perfect Sonnet" by Bright Eyes.

* * *

**A Perfect Sonnet**  
por Luna Black

* * *

**4#**

_But as for me I'm coming to the final chapter  
I read all of the pages and there's still no answer  
Only all that was before I know must soon come after  
That's the only way it can be_

Observava Narcissa, que estava acompanhada de seu noivo, Lucius Malfoy, admirando-a em sua infinita e peculiar beleza. Estava sentada em uma mesa posta no jardim, quando fui surpreendida por Rodolphus.

"Perguntam se você vai dançar para nós", disse-me, e eu me limitei a sorrir falsamente, lembrando das sapatilhas desbotadas, penduradas na parede do meu quarto.

"Sabe que não danço mais", respondi, e ele assentiu, afinal, não era nenhum segredo para ninguém da família.

Parara de dançar ao chegar a conclusão de que não me daria ao luxo de perder mais ninguém, de modo algum; o afeto só me trouxera dor e ódio por aqueles que me deixaram, trouxera apenas um prazeroso sentimento de vingança.

"Narcissa está contado uma história", ele comentou casualmente.

"Mais uma dos seus livros fantásticos", debochei, e ele negou com a cabeça.

"Ela escreveu esta. Você não sabia?". Há tempos a via escrever, e parecia que finalmente sua história estava pronta, então resolvi surpreendê-lo, negando. "É sobre uma bailarina que espera pelo soneto perfeito, prometido por seu príncipe. Então, um dia, ela se cansa de esperá-lo, a idéia construída e mantida por tanto tempo desmorona, acabando com o amor deles", contou e eu fingi desinteresse. "Diz Narcissa que a bailarina fica perdida em sua desistência, enlouquecendo em sua música perfeita, nem um pouco preparada para receber aquilo que lhe era de direito e, assim, falha."

"Triste história", disse, o tom de voz debochado. Rodolphus concordou, sem saber que eu era a protagonista do Conto de Fadas de minha irmã.

Eu não tinha mais minha pianista e optara por desistir de meu compositor. Eu não mais dançava, e ninguém ousara perguntar-me o porquê. Apenas Narcissa conhecia minha história e insistia em poder contá-la ao mundo, apenas a ela confiei meu maior segredo.

**3#**

_But as for me I'm coming to my final failure  
I've killed myself with changes trying to make things better  
And ended up becoming something other  
than what I had planned to be_

Eu sentia todo o meu corpo se mover. Ia e vinha, ritmado. E me entregava em harmonia e sintonia, em perfeita sintonia. Eu estava com a música perfeita, como em um sonho estranho. Como sonhar com algo que nunca estaria presente, que nunca, jamais, aconteceria.

E eu girava, flexionava. Minha respiração ia e vinha, meu corpo se retraía. Eu estava no momento perfeito e sentia que em breve ele se apagaria, juntamente com a luz do palco e o som que saía da vitrola velha.

Esticava meu braço, elevava-o. Meu corpo transpirava e meus olhos estavam cerrados. E a cada segundo que se passava meu sorriso ia se alargando. Eu abriria os olhos em algum momento, eu sentia o tempo passar por mim, o sol adentrando pela única janela aberta e as expectativas dele me atingindo.

E eu girava, esticando a perna e alcançando minha sapatilha com a mão. E nada saía como eu havia imaginado, como eu havia me preparado para o momento que ele viesse me ver. Esperando a cada dia, a cada pôr-do-sol, dançando e dançando. Treinando meus passos e me preparando, mas eu havia falhado e sabia que falharia a partir do momento que Andromeda fugiu de casa, abandonando ao seu piano e a mim.

Equilibrei-me sobre uma perna, a ponta da sapatilha tocando o chão, os braços elevados, esperando pelos últimos dez segundos. Eu contava mentalmente, os olhos ainda cerrados, a respiração difusa, o corpo retraindo-se.

E eu errei. Em algum segundo que deixei passar, na minha contagem, eu errei. Caí, e a música não cessou, cobri a cabeça com as mãos, sentindo a dor da queda. Mas eu não deixei de sorrir, mesmo que tristemente, não podia. Não me era permitido chorar, mesmo que fracassasse.

A música cessou. Levantei a cabeça, apoiando as mãos no chão e preparando-me para abrir os olhos, encarar a platéia vazia e ir embora. E mais uma vez chegar em casa e sorrir, dizendo que me saí melhor, que alcancei meus objetivos. Porque as verdades estavam mortas, sufocadas por tantas mentiras.

O som de palmas. Um par de mãos fortes batendo e fazendo o som ecoar por todo o teatro. E, finalmente, meus olhos negros se abriram e enxergaram o assento que sempre e sempre estivera vazio.

Ele me encarou de volta, sorrindo e ainda batendo as mãos. Eu desabei contra o chão, engolindo o choro, engolindo a mágoa. Ele correu, desviou das poltronas vermelhas e velhas, em direção ao palco. Saltou para cima do tablado e segurou meu rosto.

Olhei em seus olhos e descobri que ele havia composto a música. Sirius Black havia aperfeiçoado sua música de tantos anos, havia tornado-a perfeita para minha dança. E eu caíra, falhara.

"Não quero mais ser um lugar vazio, Bellatrix", ele disse, a voz rouca, olhando diretamente nos olhos.

"Olhe para está sapatilha", disse com asco. "Vê?", ele balançou a cabeça, e eu comecei a rir. "É claro que não. Afinal, onde esteve todos esses anos?", me olhou sem compreender. "Está feia, desbotada", completei e ele assentiu, sem realmente me entender. "Eu lutei todos esses anos, eu contei os segundos dessa dança incerta. Ela foi ficando assim com o tempo, ela era preta, hoje está cinza", disse a ele, rancorosa. "Eu esperava por cada dia, aguardando que você viesse me ver, que ocupasse aquele lugar vazio. Mas, hoje, vendo você lá, eu descobri que iria sempre fracassar, você me faria fracassar, e eu estou desistindo de você."

"Sua sapatilha mostra seu esforço", ele disse simplesmente.

"Eu vou me casar, Sirius", disse, e subitamente me largou. "Você não é o noivo."

"Rodolphus, não é?", perguntou, dando-me às costas. "Escolheram."

"Eu o escolhi", menti a ele. "Ele me viu dançar e eu não falhei, Sirius". Levantei também, andando até ele, deixando o espaço entre nós quase inexistente. "Você contemplou-me como a um pôr-do-sol, mas eu não posso ser seu pôr-do-sol, querido primo."

"Por quê?", perguntou, quase implorando.

"Sou uma estrela, mas não nasci para brilhar para você", respondi, encostando minha cabeça em seu ombro. "Será só mais um lugar vazio". Virei e comecei a andar para a lateral do palco.

"Dez segundos", ele disse, e não lhe dei atenção.

Encostei-me na parede, retirando as sapatilhas e segurando-as com as mãos, voltei a caminhar para fora do palco. Contando mentalmente os segundos e percebendo que ele estava certo. Talvez o rumo fosse outro se eu não tivesse errado em minha simples contagem.

**2#**

_But once you knew a girl and you named her "Lover"  
Danced with her in kitchens through the greenest summer  
But autumn came, she disappeared, you can't remember  
Where she said she was going to_

Eram notas delicadas, tocadas com suavidade e com uma letra significativa. Mas ele sabia que ela não estava perfeita ainda, faltava algo. E eu girava e me curvava, os olhos fechados, tentando adquirir uma concentração impossível.

Movi-me lentamente e abri um pouco os olhos. O vi tentando espiar pela janela da sala, senti um pouco de medo ao perder o equilíbrio quando ele levantou e fitei seus olhos. Meus pés deslizaram e eu escorreguei pelo chão.

Andie parou de tocar e Cissy ergueu o rosto, mas eu sorri. Sirius escorregou pela janela quando minha mãe entrou na sala. Viramo-nos todas para ela, ainda com um sorriso na face, levantei-me.

"Você quer ir para uma escola de ballet?", ela perguntou e eu assenti. "Fica no sul da França". Meneei com a cabeça, com um sorriso estampado na face. "No outono", completou.

Caminhei para fora da casa, ainda com as roupas típicas da dança, minha saia negra e meu colant branco. Sirius me encontrou sentada embaixo de uma árvore. Sentou-se sem pedir permissão, segurando minha mão e me fazendo encará-lo.

"Você vai", ele afirmou, e eu continuei observando-o.

Suspirei e segurei sua mão, entrelaçando nossos dedos, levantei e ele seguiu-me. Com a outra mão segurei seu ombro e ele segurou em minha cintura. Deitei minha cabeça no ombro dele, ficando momentaneamente tonta.

"Cante para mim a música", eu pedi, e senti que ele queria me dizer algo, mas não disse.

Começamos a nos mover lentamente, ele murmurava com os lábios entreabertos, jogando a melodia para mim como se fosse a mais perfeita de suas composições, mas eu sabia que não era, que ainda estava a aperfeiçoar sua música.

**1#**

_Lately I've been wishing I had one desire  
Something that would make me never want another  
Something that would make it so that nothing matters  
All would be clear then_

"Eu não quero", retruquei uma vez mais, e minha mãe se impôs, autoritária.

"Você devia", nos viramos assustadas com a intromissão do meu primo.

"Eu devia?", repeti, e ele meneou a cabeça, afirmando.

"Não é de todo sem juízo, o menino", disse minha mãe, deixando o meu quarto.

Eu virei a cara para ele e o senti me encarando, seus olhos sobre o meu corpo. Suspirei profundamente, soltando o ar devagar pelo nariz.

"São músicas belas, as que bailarinas dançam", ele tornou a falar, sentando-se ao meu lado na cama. "Eu escreveria para você."

"Escreveria?", perguntei e o ouvi suspirar, perto demais. "Talvez eu tente."

Olhei para as sapatilhas negras em cima da cama, contrastando com os lençóis brancos, contrastando contra minha pele branca. Sirius se levantou e deixou o quarto, batendo a porta ao sair. Virei, então, e encarei o lugar que ele estivera antes.

Um novo sentimento apossou-se de mim, uma força inexplicável de querer aprender a dançar, de ser a melhor. Olhei novamente para as sapatilhas, pegando uma a uma e calçando-as. Desfilei pelo quarto, sentindo-me um pouco desconfortável.

Era fato de que eu teria que aprender a dançar, mesmo que insistisse em teimar com minha mãe. Já que minhas irmãs já aprendiam o que foram designadas. Andie e seu dom para o piano, suas notas suaves e seus dedos práticos. Cissy e seu interesse por literatura, suas mãos frágeis até mesmo para folhear uma página.

E eu girei rapidamente, o mundo ao redor girando comigo. Eu entrei no ritmo do mundo e, por alguns segundos, uma felicidade inexplicável tomou conta de mim. E eu rodei e rodei. E então caí no chão, sentindo a dor e a perda do ritmo.

Abri a porta, ainda calçando as sapatilhas, desci até a sala e encontrei Andie ao piano e Cissy com suas luvas de dama, tão pequena, sentada próxima ao meu pai, aprendendo a ler. Não pararam por minha causa, e me aproximei de Andromeda.

"Toque para mim e eu dançarei", pedi, e ela sorriu.

Retribui seu sorriso, ainda que parecendo quase triste, e comecei a girar na sala, no pequeno espaço que me era permitido a isto. Tendo em mente um único objetivo para aprender a ser bailarina, para finalmente ganhar meu soneto perfeito.

* * *

**N/T: **agradecimentos a **Mariana Kretschmer,** por betar, a **Angie,** por ter feito mais uma capitcha perfeita e linda, que eu amei e também por ter sido super-rápida, a **Bruna**, que fez um challenge irresistível.

Porque **Sirius e Bellatrix **são fodas (L)


End file.
